Kairos FateWeaver
Kairos FateWeaver, also known as Oracle of Tzeentch, is a two-headed Lord of Change, a Greater-Daemon of Tzeentch. Fateweaver is the mightiest of the Lords of Change that serve Tzeentch and is blessed with access to all of his knowledge concerning the nature of fate and destiny. History Once known as Kairos, Tzeentch's vizier and the first amongst the Great Conspirator's pantheon of Greater Daemons, this Daemon Lord possesses prescience beyond his immortal ken. His lord and master, the ever-scheming Changer of Ways, possessed the ability to know all things in the past and all things in the present. However, the skeins of the future were an entirely different matter. The ever-changing and ever-twisting threads of the future are infinite and fragmented into uncountable threads. Though Tzeentch possesses near omnipotent intelligence, even he cannot hold all the threads of reality within his grasp. This limit to his prescient vision frustrated Tzeentch to no end. In order to overcome this one weakness, the Great Sorcerer travelled to the very centre of reality, where space and time originated and ended, converging at the mystic Well of Eternity. But the Changer of Ways was himself afraid to enter the roiling currents of the Well, and so he sent his most powerful and trusted Greater Daemons in his stead. But none of these Lords of Change ever returned from the Well. Frustrated, Tzeentch enacted one last gambit, snatching up his vizier, Kairos, first amongst his daemonic servants, and cast him into the Well of Eternity. The Greater Daemon survived his perilous journey, but just barely, much to the delight of his patron lord. The changes the Well wrought upon the daemon lord were drastic in the extreme. His mighty pinions were reduced to weakened vestiges of their former glory. His immortal form was wizened with unnatural age and became hunched. The most bizarre of these changes was that the head and neck had split into two separate heads, which shared both the knowledge of the future and the insanity that had resulted from this knowledge. Kairos now sits at the right hand of Tzeentch as his Oracle, mumbling incoherently to himself with mad ramblings about future events yet to happen. Nine times nine Lords of Change are charged with the all-important task of recording every tirade and fragment of mysterious knowledge passed on by the Oracle. For completing the most challenging of quests on behalf of the Lord of Mutations, a few mighty individuals, both daemon and mortal alike, are sometimes granted the rare privilege of an audience with Tzeentch's Oracle. This is a great benefit indeed, for the twin heads know the answer to all queries and one of the two heads will always answer with the truth. Unfortunately, the other head simultaneously responds with a contradictory answer, the falsehood being as believable as the truth. Deciphering the resulting cryptic riddle invariably leaves the petitioner frustrated and often despondent. Fortunately for the material universe, Tzeentch rarely sends his Oracle to the battlefields of the mortal world. But on the rare occasions he does, Kairos is known as Fateweaver. On this plane of existence the Oracle is able to summon great malefic powers and use his infallible prescience to influence the course of a battle. He can unleash tides of warping energy upon the enemy, changing the very landscape of a battlefield to his advantage. Fateweaver's daemonic bodyguard make it impossible for mortal warriors to draw a bead on the daemon lord, shooting and slashing at the fell creature in vain. Able to divine the skeins of fate the Oracle, and by extension his protectors, know exactly how to move in order not to be hit before a gun is fired or a blade is drawn. However, the critical consequence of Fateweaver receiving unexpected harm often forces the daemon lord to retreat to the Empyrean, afraid that his treacherous master might have devised a way to intentionally conceal the future from him. Category:Demons Category:Lords of Change Category:Daemons (Empyrean)